


to avenge the fallen

by imthefuckingsupreme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALSO not very clint friendly so sorry, Angsty-ish?, DO NOT get your expectations high for this, F/F, Natasha Romanov deserved better, clint's just mentioned, i'm just mad, scarletwidow if you squint, stephen was just trying to motivate her for the battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthefuckingsupreme/pseuds/imthefuckingsupreme
Summary: wanda on what natasha being dead meant





	to avenge the fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL this was just a small test bc it's been a while since my scarletwidow days so PLEASE give me a chance i will do better okay

stephen was the one to tell her, she had just came back and asked for the russian.

his natural calming was aurea fading as quick as words carefully left his mouth- she saw his hard blue eyes trying to engulf her on one of its many effects and _really_ had to control the impulse to poke them out.

 _why_ was he so calm?

how could he be so _in peace_ with that? 

"clint did try his best to stop her" he soothinfly told her.

  
_clint_. he was the reason this whole thing happened.

he had been a serial-killer-killer, which was just as bad as being one- with swords and arrows and endless skills and wanda was supposed to _believe_ he tried his best?

"but you knew natasha- would never take a no for an answer"

  
_knew_

  
wanda didn't _knew_ natasha, she _knows_ natasha... with some parts of herself (because, honestly, was there ever anyone to truly know all of the black widow?), they had became sort of friends and wanda felt such an intense energy and safety coming from the redhead- it was ironic, given the fact that she had been trained to be a cold hearted killer.

  
unlike clint, thought it's just what he became

  
but apparently it didn't matter since it was his way to grieve for his entire family  
that was now happily reunited with him.

  
and natasha was dead.

  
wanda took a sharp intake of breath as her lungs failed for an instant, natasha was _dead_ in a way that she could _never_ come back.

  
and she died _alone_.

  
she jumped from a cliff to save them- _everyone_ on earth but she had been entirely alone since the beggining and nobody seemed to understand that

  
she judged her life being worthless than clint's, than anyone's, and _nobody_ seemed to understand that.

  
it made wanda feel sick.

  
"she'd want us to keep fighting, to move on on her behalf" strange kept his speech going- wanda didn't pay attention, it wasn't as heartfull as one of steve's speeches anyway.

  
would she _really_ want them to keep fighting?

  
natasha saved her from dying alone and yet couldn't do the same to herself.

  
what hurted the most was that no one seemed to understand that either- no one _but_ wanda, and that's just why she would keep fighting for natasha

  
for her memory, for her story, for what she'd done and what _everybody_ owed to her.

  
for the funeral she never had, for the grieving she deserved, for the _love_ that wanda never had the balls to give her.

  
if, by remembering and avenging her, wanda would keep natasha alive, then that's exactly what she would do

  
if the scarlet witch went down on this battle, thanos would damn sure go too.

  
she, then, looked at strange's cold eyes and nodded; not because she agreed with him, not because she was even listening, but because thanos had already taken too much from her

and she would be damned if she let natasha be just another one.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's exactly what happened don't @ me (also if there are any mistakes lmk!!!)


End file.
